Amor silencioso
by Mara-tan
Summary: Matthew, un chico que siempre es ignorado por los demás ya que es mudo conoce un día a Francis, el que seria su vecino, amigo y primer amor.


Mara: hola, aquí traemos un nuevo fic dedicado a una amiga ^^

Si, pero como no tiene nick le diré... ¡Ananima!

Lara: muy anónimo no es que sea el nombre xD

No mucho pero bueno, felicidades Ananime (te cambio el nombre cada dos por tres xDU) y que lo disfrute quien lea el fic, espero les guste.

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador pero como no se ponga a dibujar a Canarias voy a Japón y le amenazo con una sarten e_é**

* * *

><p>Un día cualquiera como todos los demás, otra vez nadie lo notaba y el no podía hacer otra cosa mas que resignarse y observar como los demás reían, hablaban... Algo que el nunca podría hacer, simplemente porque es mudo.<p>

El canadiense se levanta de su sitio recogiendo sus cosas para regresar a casa solo, sin alguien quien pudiera acompañarlo, se siente algo triste ante esos pensamientos e intenta alejarlos de su mente para dirigirse de vuelta a su casa donde la soledad le esperaba.

Camina algo distraído en sus pensamientos y no se da cuenta de que un francés que iba caminando también distraído tropezó con el.

-Oh, perdón petit. -se disculpo el francés- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Como Matthew no podía contestar con su voz hiso una seña para indicar que estaba bien.

-Menos mal, me sentiría muy mal por hacer daño a alguien tan lindo como tu. -dijo el desconocido con una sonrisa algo juguetona y sincera en los labios.

El aludido se ruborizo hasta las orejas ante lo dicho y negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Ademas de lindo adorable. -comento enternecido ante la escena- Me llamo Francis ¿Y tu petit?

Matthew bajo la cabeza avergonzado, no podía decirle ni una sola palabra asique decidió hacer señas indicando que no podía hablar.

-Perdón, no quería deprimirte, de verdad. -el proveniente del país del amor se sentía muy mal ante eso- ¡Ya se! ¿Vives por aquí cerca? -el canadiense asintió- Que bien, acabo de mudarme asique no conozco el barrio del todo, ¿serias tan amable de mostrármelo?

El canadiense aceptó y así pasaron la tarde, al parecer eran vecinos y también iban al mismo instituto, también descubrió que Francis había venido desde Francia por petición de su fallecida madre para que tuviera un futuro cosa que si se hubiera quedado en Francia le hubiera sido complicado con el estado económico de su casa, cuando Matthew escucho la historia empezó a llorar y sentirse mal al pensar que el era el único desgraciado al no poder hablar pero se tranquilizo cuando Francis lo abrazo.

Al día siguiente Matthew se levantó para prepararse e ir a clases y justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta su vecino lo vio y fueron juntos a clase, el de gafas estaba feliz de haber hecho un amigo.

Pasaron los días y se hicieron buenos amigos aunque el francés también consiguió otros dos amigos, un español y el un alemán que decía que pertenecía a un país tan awesome que ya no aparece en el mapa por la envidia de los demás países. A pesar de que el francés tuviera otros amigos nunca dejaba al de gafas solo y siempre lo invitaba a salir a dar una vuelta e incluso cuando iba a comprar le preguntaba si quería acompañarlo.

Pero un día Matthew descubrió que lo que sentía hacia su mejor amigo no era simple cariño que le tienes a un amigo, era algo mas profundo y lo descubrió cuando aquel chico que robo su corazón se presento en su clase como siempre para volver juntos a casa le empezó a hablar por señas.

-Se que no es mucho pero se me ocurrió que si aprendía el idioma de signos te sentirías mas a gusto y así poder comprenderte mejor. -dijo levemente sonrojado y algo avergonzado el de ojos azules.

Ante esa acción el mas bajo se emociono tanto que empezó a llorar de la alegría, nunca antes nadie había hecho algo así por el y sabia perfectamente que a su amigo no es que le agradara demasiado el estudiar.

-No llores petit, -dijo poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del contrario para secarle delicadamente las lagrimas que caían por aquel rostro tan lindo- sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.

El de ojos violetas asintió levemente mientras sentía esas cálidas manos en su rostro, se sentía tan bien que no quería que ese acabase. Ese fue el día que descubrió sus sentimientos hacia su vecino, mejor amigo y ahora, primer amor.

Paso el tiempo y el instituto estaba por terminar. Tanto Matthew como Francis estaban algo nerviosos, sobretodo el ultimo ya que ese día pensaba dar un gran paso que sinceramente, le aterraba el pensar que saliera mal.

-Hoy hace buen tiempo, soleado, tranquilo... -comento el de la barba para decir algo, el ambiente se había tornado algo incomodo ya que ninguno sabia sobre que hablar y Matthew no podía decir nada al fin y al cabo- _perfecto para declararse... _-pensó intentando darse algo de animo a si mismo.

El canadiense simplemente asintió algo avergonzado, ese día Francis le dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle y lo citó en una cafetería bastante bonita que había por los alrededores.

-Bueno, el motivo por el cual te he reunido aquí es porque... -levanto su mirada de sus manos inquietas para mirar la cara de curiosidad y levemente sonrojada del contrario, eso hiso que en su mente apareciera la palabra "violable" en cuanto se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos sacudió su cabeza de forma frenética, no quería acabar violándose a su lindo vecino a menos que este le diera permiso, claro- Porque te amo. -dijo por fin sin rodeos.

Ante tal declaración el mas joven se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, cuando lo asimilo sonrió feliz, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-Si te soy sincero cuando me choqué contigo pensé que serias una de mis tantas aventuras de una sola noche, -dijo el francés arrepentido de eso- pero, después de conocerte mejor me fui encariñando contigo y descubrí que no quería hacerte una aventura de una simple noche si no compartir junto a ti una aventura por el resto de nuestras vidas llamada amor.

Matthew se sintió algo dolido con lo que dijo al principio aunque ya sabia que el francés no era precisamente un santo, pero ese dolor desapareció al escuchar lo ultimo y con ligeras lagrimas en sus ojos amenazando con salir le toco levemente la mano para que lo mirara y en el lenguaje de signos le dijo "yo también te amo" dejando sorprendido al francés pero sonrió para abrazarlo.

El que provenía de Francia levanto el mentón del otro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y besarlo lenta y pausadamente aunque se estaba muriendo de ganas de poder saborear esa pequeña cavidad bucal del canadiense.

-¿Que te parece si vamos a la privacidad y te demuestro cuanto amour tengo para ti, mon petit? -su tono era sugerente a la vez que provocativo y una sonrisa juguetona se dibujo en sus labios.

El aludido se puso rojo como un tomate ante eso, el otro se enterneció ante la imagen tan adorable que tenia delante suyo y le dio otro beso en la frente susurrándole que si no estaba preparado no pasaba nada, podría esperar.

Porque al fin y al cabo por el amor de tu vida eres capas de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso mantenerte en abstinencia aun siendo un pervertido, pero el cuanto tendría que esperar aquel francés lo dejaremos como un secreto de esta pareja.

* * *

><p>Y bueno, ¿que tal el fic?<p>

Lara: un fiasco, eso seguro.

Mara: no seas así de cruel, esperamos que por lo menos les haya gustado n_n

Y a Toña (otro cambio de nombre xD) se que no te gustan los pervertidos pero es para que veas que también tienen su lado tierno, si quieres (y también a petición de quien lea) subiré un fic Usuk (si, la misma pareja con la que te di la lata hasta que te aficionaste al yaoi) u_u

Mara: eso es todo, gracias por leer, que tengan un buen día ^.^


End file.
